


Любовь

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Killgrave/Jessica Jones, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Люк — единственный, кто может подобраться близко к Джессике.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Zebediah Killgrave/Luke Cage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Любовь

Люк умрет. Непременно. Килгрейв обещает это себе сразу. Нужно просто немного подождать. Но сейчас Люк — единственный, кто может подобраться близко к Джессике. У остальных никаких шансов, ни единой возможности, даже самой крошечной. Джессика начеку. Но Люк — Люк для нее особенный.

Люк смотрит на Килгрейва преданными глазами, они все так на него смотрят, как он устал от этих взглядов, одна Джессика лишь смогла хоть немного ему сопротивляться. Люк готов часами рассказывать ему о Джессике. Еще бы, ведь он ее тоже вроде как любит. У Люка точно любовь — ужасное чувство, оно говорит о слабости. У самого Килгрейва — одержимость, и он не знает, кого он ненавидит больше: Люка, любящего Джессику, или же Джессику, не любящую Килгрейва. Проще же ответить на любовь, да, Джессика?

Джессика, конечно, ему не отвечает, она никогда не отвечает, когда Килгрейв мысленно с ней разговаривает. Джессика в его голове умеет только улыбаться, и это на самом деле не так уж и плохо. 

Джессика в его голове улыбается даже тогда, когда он заставляет Люка встать перед ним на колени. Джессика улыбается все это время, что Килгрейв вбивается в рот Люку. Джессика улыбается, но впервые Килгрейв не чувствует ничего. Только опустошенность. Это не любовь, то, что у него с Люком. Тем более не любовь то, что у него с Джессикой. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, кто убил твою жену? — на всякий случай спрашивает он у Люка, и Люк кивает. 

Может, вот это как раз любовь. Она не нравится Килгрейву, она слишком болезненная, но разве от его одержимости боли меньше?

Люк умрет. Когда-нибудь. Наверное. Все же умирают, даже супергерои. Только Килгрейва не будет рядом. В конце концов, мир слишком большой. Он может немного поделиться им с Джессикой и остальными.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
